DB, My Way
by Demon Celia
Summary: Basicaly this is my rewrite of the entire DB series Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't waste my precious time writing a fan fic, now would I?

DB My Way

Ch 1

"Yes, I have finally perfected my dragon radar. Now, all I have to do is locate the seven dragon balls and call forth the dragon to make my wish come true. Bulma briefs, you truly are the most intelligent sixteen year old woman alive!"

A young teenager with blue eyes, and hair that matched her eye color perfectly waering a plain white T-Shirt and blue jeans with a jacket containing the logo of her dad's company Capsuel Corp, over the T-shirt was speading down a patch of dirt road in the middle of nowhere on her motor bike. Ever since she began doing research on the dragonballs she had always dreamed of finding the perfect way to track them so she could wish for whatever her heart desired, and now since her invention was perfected it seemed as if all she wanted would soon be within her reach.

However, Bulma was so caught up in her little fantasy world that she didn't notice that there was a young boy playing in the middle of the road. The boy was somewhat unusal looking. He wore an orange gi with some strange symbol on the front and back. He also had wild jet black hair that stuck out in all directions and a fury brown monkey like tail. He appeared to be doing a bunch of backflips in the middle of the seemingly empty patch of dirt, since he had already finished his chores, and it wasn't quite lunch time yet. All of the sudden the boy began hearing very strange sounds and as bulma's motor bike came into clear view of the child he started screaming.

"Monster, there's a monster, and he seems to be heading straight for me. Back off demon, or I'll have no choice but to slay you with my grandpa's power pole!"

A look of determination now spread across the child's features as he pulled out his power pole from the hilt in which he carried it and got into a fighting stance ready to duke it out with the demon. Bulma, who was still fantasizing about ideas for good wishes and not paying any attention to anything else, including what was going on in the real world outside of her little daydream was speeding up with no sign of stopping, that is until.

Crash! Bang! Bulma now found herself lying face first in the mud, lieraly eating the dirt which rested on the forest ground. She lifted her head up ever so slowly since it was still spinning and throbbing from her unexpected crash landing. The first thing she saw was that he precious motor bike that her mom had gave her for her sixteenth birthday not too long ago was in traction. But before she could scream out a stream of curses and obscenities Bulma noticed a shadow hovering over her. She slowly began to stand up, but before she could complelty get to her feet she found herself back on the gound again after being striked with some object that in her current state she couldn't quite make out.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs, extremely angry and frustrated that she couldn't get up cause some moron was beating down on her.

"Are you a good witch or an evil one?"

"What, are you insane!? I'm not witch, I'm just an ordinairy girl. Now whoever you are, please give me a hand, I'm finding it a bit too difficult to stand on my own."

The young boy wasn't quite sure what to do, but he relunctantly stuck out his tiny hand, allowing Bulma to grab on to it and pull herself out of the dirt. Once she had regained her balance she let go of his hand and for the first time got a good look at her attacker.

"You're just a little kid. Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? You can't just go around beating helpless girls up, it's quite rude."

"Hmm, are you sure you're not a witch?" The young boy questioned, still not quite convinced that he could trust the young woaman more commonly known as Bulma. He now began poking at Bulma with the power pole in which his grandfather had given to him.

After being poke and proded by the wild child for ten minutes straight Bulma was officially fed up. "Look you little runt! I'm not a witch I'm a girl. Just your average girl. G-I-R-L, girl. Got it!"

"Well, I guess I belive you. And since my grandpa told me to be nice to girls, if I ever ran into one, I'll do the polite thing and invite you to join me for lunch."

Bulma now began to calm herself down. ''Wow kido, your grandpa sound like one very smart indivisual, do you think I could meet him?"

"Sorry, you can't."

"And why not? Is he sick or something?" Bulma questioned with a slight hint of concearn in her voice.

"No, the little boy said as his tone softend and tears began running down his cheeks. "He's dead, I killed him 3 years ago."

"What, a little thing like you, kill somebody? How old are you these days?"

"I'm eleven, but I'll be turning twelve very soon. I was eight when I acidentily ended Grandpa Gohan's life." As he finished this statement more tears began to flow freely from his eyes, down to his cheeks, and finalling steeling on the earth itself.

'Wow, I thought you were younger, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were only eight, maybe nine, But I would have never guessed you were eleven, and soon to be growing a year older. But how in the world could someone like you have murdered anyone, even by accident? You just seem way too sweet to have done anything of that sort of nature."

"Well, he then paused in order to choke back some of his tears before telling his story. "Well you see, I usually went to bed very early, but it was so beautiful that night that I just had to see the stars. I begged grandpa to go on a walk with me. After a little bit of whining, he finally agreed to allowing me to take a stroll through the woods alongside of him and miss my normal bed time. I was so excited. But that would soon change. I began to stare at the full moon. Most of the rest of it was a blur. But when I woke up, I found Grandpa lying dead on the ground in a pudle of blood. And me, my clothes were torn and I had cuts all over my body. It's then that I realized grandpa was holding a knife in one of his clenched and bleeding fists."

"How does that prove you killed him kido? Sounds like someone must have shot you with some kind or tranquilizer gun, killed your grandpa, and then took some stabs at you, leaving you injured, but never the less alive."

He then ceased his crying, and with a half smile he looked into the teenagers loving, caring cerulean blue eyes. "So, I didn't kill him, someone else did?"

"Yep, from the looks of it, some jerk who was probably drunk at the time passed through the woods and did the poor guy in, leaving you to take the blame for something that wasn't even your fault."

The young boy, then took an object out of his gi's front right pocket and said. "Grandpa, now that I know that I wasn't the cause of your suffering, I can finaly create a shrine to you and then move on with my life. I love you gramps, and I hope that you are having the time of your afterlife.

Just as he was about to put the object back into his pocket, Bulma snatched it away from him.

"Hey, leave my grandpa alone! I should have known that you were lying to me when you said you weren't a witch. Now, I shall show you no mercy. You will pay for disturbing gramps."

The boy then took out his power pole and yelled. "Power pole extend." He was then about to strike Bulma, when all of the suden, bulma screamed out in excitement.

"The 4 star dragonball! I can't belive it, what luck. I'm now so grateful that I ran into you kid. It must have been fate, now there's only six more left to find."

"Dragonball? What in the heck's a dragonball?"

"Good question, kid, I'm glad you asked. A dragonball is a priceless gem, on its own it's nothing more than a mere trinket. But when all seven of them are gathered together, they summon the eternal dragon shenlong, and he grants the one who gathered all the balls a single wish of their choosing, at least that's how the legend goes."

"I don't care about some stupid wish, that ball is all that my grandpa left me with, and you won't take it away from me, I won't let you!" He then began to pout while hitting Bulma repeativly in the chest.

"Oww kid, that smarts, would you just shut up and cut it out! Damn, you act as if I'm killing the poor bastard all over again. I need this ball, so if you're so fucking sentimental about it, why don't you come with me on my quest."

"What's a quest?"

"it's like an adventure."

"Will there be food?" The young boy's eyes were now starting to light up with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Ugh, yeah, do you honestly think that I would wish to waste away due to lack of nurishment?"

"Yay! Well as long as you've got good food, I guess I'll go with you. But I wanna hold on to grandpa."

"Whatever." Bulma then handed the 4 star dragonball A.K.A grandpa over to the little kid. "ell kid, since you totally trashed my bike. We'll just have to use some other means of transportation."

Bulma then reached into her front left jean's pocket and pulled out a yellow case. She then opened the case and picked up a red capsule with the number 12 on it. She pushed down on a tab and then set it on the ground. There was a poof of somoke. And once the dust had settled down a nice trailor home now stood in its place.

"Hey kid, come on aboard." Bulma said as she began ascending the steps into the home. He was a bit hesitant, but decided that it was safe so he slowly, but surely steped inside.

"Well, since we're gonna be spending quite a deal of time together we should know eachother's names. Mine's Bulma."

"Nice to meet you Bulma, I'm Goku."

"Well Goku, why don't you grab a seat on the couch over there and let's get this adventure started!"

"Yay!" Goku literally jumped for joy before finally steeling down on the coutch as Bulma lead them into the unknown.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I know, it's realy sad, but it's the truth.

Wow, havn't been on here in a while. It's about time I update this thing. Now, on with the fic

CH.2

About thirty minutes have passed and Goku was already starting to get on Bulma's last nerve.

"Goku, stop jumping all over the damn place moron!, you're gonna make me crash!"

Of course, Goku never knows when to quit and just totally ignored her.

"That does it!", screamed Bulma at the top of her lungs. She then slamed her foot hard on the break, got the hell out of the car, and took off into the woods before Goku could even notice that she was gone.

"Ugh, why in the hell did I have to pick up that annoying little brat anyways!? I should have just stole his damn dragonball and left him in the woods where he came from!"

Bulma, then just slumped down into a heap when all of the sudden she was rattled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash in the distance

"Damn, what in all the seven hells was that! I know this goes against all of my better judgement, but I think I'll go a little to the north and see what's up."

Meanwhile........

"Hmm, so this little mudball is earth, how quaint."

A Young teenage boy with spikey black hair, and onyx eyes standing at around 5'6 emerged from what would appear to be a fairly tiny capsule, only big enough for one person to travel in.

"Well, I guess I might as well find something decent to eat. Hmm, Scouting this terrain for food shouldn't be too much trouble."

The young man then took off into the sky at lightning speeds just as Bulma, who by now was panting,completely out of breath was nearing his ship.

Back with Goku

"Hey Bulma, do you think we can have a bite to eat now? Ugh, hello, Bulma you awake?"

Finally, Goku took notice to Bulma's lack of presence, and began a frantic search for her. All the while throwing clothes and items of food about, breaking vases and other valuables, not to mention within all this commotion he failed to notice that a shadow was lingering over the trailer. Before Goku could fully grasp what was going on, he heard the shattering of a glass window and all of the sudden, standing right before the young boy was none other than........

A/N, I know this chapter was sort of short, and perhaps kind of lame, but I promise you that my next chapter will be at least ten times better.

I just wanted to create a set up for two major events that will happen in said next chapter.

Please R&R


End file.
